Noodle Moogle
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Angeal has a prized Moogle doll that he keeps around the house. It goes everywhere with him, even to bed. Genesis never paid much attention to it... until now. Uh oh... Angeal/Genesis


Scenario: Angeal has a most prized moogle doll that's kept on a sofa and moves around as the day goes by. What would happen if something were to happen to it? Angesis is promised xD

Yup yup, another Crisis core fic for the masses :3 This one's a one shot, so eat it up and enjoy. And reviews are readily appreciated as well.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I DON'T OWN SHIIIIITT!!! Don't sue meh :P And Junjou Romantica mini plots don't belong to me neither. So lay off ya money-hungry asshats! :3

* * *

_Genesis POV_

It's creepy.

Not creepy as in 'vampire' creepy or cute creepy… but as in 'hey little girl, want some candy from a 50 year old man' creepy. I don't find it appealing for a 25 year old SOLDIER 2nd class to still carry a Moogle doll as large as a young boy around at different intervals of the day. I find it creepier that I've memorized said intervals.

_Morning:_ Angeal comes out of his bedroom with said moogle, sits him in a kitchen table chair and eats.  
_Afternoon:_ Either comes home from mission work or from house work and moves moogle from kitchen to the living room on the love seat.  
_Evening:_ Yawns thoroughly after reading/eating/talking with me and takes moogle into his bedroom, closing the door and that's that.

Currently, Angeal's in the kitchen, making something clever with the tomatoes he just plucked and cleaned from his tomato vine that he keeps on the window balcony of our apartment (those despicable plants… they bring in the worse fruit flies in the summer). Watching from my position on the love seat with my bowl of noodles, I eye the spot where the moogle currently sat. Despite the 'creep' level of Angeal's fixation with this doll, I try and treat it with the upmost respect. Even more respect than I treat most people and grunts in ShinRa… and that's saying a lot.

I just have the worst feeling that if anything were to happen to this blasted moogle… I'll receive something worse than hell on earth.

"Genesis, do you want a sandwich with your soup?"

"I guess. Depends on what sandwich is it…" I called back, slurping my iced noodles nosily. Nmmm noodles; may not be good for me, but it's my junk food of choice. Looking up from my meal, I spy Angeal leaning against the kitchen entrance, wearing nothing but a pair of loose jeans (acceptable, since it is nearly 90 degrees here in Midgar). However, I'm not going to deny that the eye candy if definitely distracting; so much so that my hand nearly loses its grip on my bowl.

Angeal gasped as I catch it from hitting my lap, but I felt that his concern was more for his precious Moogle than for my VERY expensive designer jeans and my VERY white T-shirt that I caught on sale.

"Watch it, you." He sighs, his shoulders drooping.

Rolling my eyes, I stand up VERY quickly, bowl in one hand. "Watch yourse--- oh shit…" The motion of my hand caused the noodles to rush out of the steady bowl, covering Angeal's beloved Moogle doll in a drenched, noodle and broth mess. I looked at the bear in disbelief, dropping the empty bowl where I stood. I then dared to gaze at my friend, and regretted it.

"Noodle moogle…" he murmured, eyes deadpan and angry. I could sense his mako energy going through the roofs and his poker face only scared me more. I scampered to the kitchen and back, trying to dry the doll off with some paper towels. "Oh god, I'm sorry Angeal! Please, don't kill me! I'll pay for the cleaning bill, I swear! I'll make it up to you somehow. Anything, just please, don't hurt me!" I pleaded, thoroughly afraid of the stronger man as I tried by best to soak up some of the soup. I've seen Angeal when he's angry… and I know better than to take it with a grain of salt.

"Anything, you say?"

"Yes yes, anything, you name it, Angeal."

For some reason, I could practically hear the smirk through his voice. "Ah… well, there is something you can do for me."

* * *

That evening, I lay there in my silver pajamas, trapped in the deep embrace of my friend and comrade, Angeal. He, however, was hardly wearing anything to his name –as far as I could feel- safe for a pair of cotton boxers. Looking around at anything other than the smug grin Angeal was shooting me, I grew increasingly uncomfortable, especially as those large strong hands stroked and groped at my sides.

"Uhh… Angeal… what are you doing?"

"You'll be serving as Moogle's replacement until he gets back from the cleaners." He replied just as one of those rough hands traveled down to my unmentionables.

"S-stop that!" I cry half-heartedly, trying to get away, but unable to because of Angeal's superior strength. "I t-thought Moogle only sits right next to you."

"I do this to Moogle too."

"You fucking dirty liar!! W-what are you touching?! S-stop, my body's starting t-to…" I half growl half moan, feeling myself becoming more and more aroused. My struggle grows less aggressive and I'm starting to give in… but then—

"Unn… Goodnight…"

His hands go still and simply hold me close, his soft breathing hitting the back of my neck… leaving me aroused and in need of dire assistance.

"U-ummm… Angeal? Being a good friend of yours, I don't appreciate having been molested… but being a man I must bring to attention the natural need of ejaculation you owe me…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Come on!" I whimper, my arousal becoming painful. I wiggle within his bear hug, trying desperately to get away and finish what he started, but there was no getting out. "Let go of me! I have to go to the bathroom… if I don't I'm gonna… oh god…"

I was subjected to this torture for the following week.

* * *

"Good morning! This is Midgar Cleaning Services; how may I help you?"

"Y-yes ma'am. This is Rhapsodos. What's the status of the moogle doll?" I asked, my hand shaking on the telephone receiver. I've got bags over my eyes from little to zero sleep and my legs feel like pudding from purple balls. I'm ready for this nightmare to be over…

"Ah, hold on a second… oh I'm very sorry, but it's such a large object and the soup's really soaked in. I'll be another week before it's completely dried out and clean."

I can't even breathe…

"Hello? Raphsodos-san? Hello?"

Angeal gently takes the receiver from my stiff hand while cradling me to his body. "No problem. Keep it as long as you need to get it squeaky clean."

I can only scream as Angeal drags me off, unprepared for the upcoming week of sexual torture. Needless to say, I have a new found respect for Moogle now…

* * *

:3 Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review!


End file.
